The prevent invention relates to a filter having an excellent corrosion and heat resistance (resistance to damage caused by heating), all the components of which are made of fluororesin.
There are available a variety of filters for removing particles from a liquid or gas with high precision. However, precision filters having simultaneously a high corrosion and heat resistance are not practically available. Most conventional filters employing a filtering film (membrane) of fluororesin use materials of low corrosion resistance and heat resistance for other components thereof. Thus, the properties of these materials limit the use of the filters. Furthermore, almost all conventional filters use rubber packings as sealing members, and are thus disadvantageous in having a low corrosion resistance. In addition, in the conventional filters, the area of the filtering film per unit volume is small, and therefore it is often difficult to attain a large rate of filtration.